


the phone number

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut, timothée chalamet fic, timothée fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: A new series I'm starting!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explicit for later chapters.   
> Find me on tumblr same username xx

Head down, hustling along between the throngs of people, you adjusted your headphones clumsily, the music blasting in your ear and drowning out the sounds of life around you. Turning this way and that, knowing the city like the back of your hand, you barely looked up as you walked, only doing so to ensure that you would not run into someone. But it was inevitable, for you were in such a hurry and not entirely paying attention. 

Crash. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed, almost dropping his drink. “I’m so sorry, are you alright?” 

Your first emotion was anger, a sharp frustration that he hadn’t been looking where he was going. But then, recognition, a rush of adrenaline, a jolt of electricity in your veins. Your stomach nearly fell out of your butt. 

He searched your face, for you were struck silent with astonishment. “Hello?” 

“Yes!” You exclaimed in a quivering, squeaky voice. “Yes I’m fine!” 

He smiled a little, taking his headphones off and helping you pick up your things as people hurried around you. Your heart was beating loudly in your ears, and everything in you wanted to bolt out of fear. 

“I was so into my music that I wasn’t paying attention,” he explained. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No, no, no,” you shook your head and removed your headphones as well, your need to hurry totally forgotten. “I was doing the same, my fault too.” 

His smile grew a little bit, and you tried your best to ignore the fact that he was checking you out, his eyes moving around your face, hair, and neck. It felt too much like a dream. 

“I’m Timothée,” he said, holding his hand out. You nearly gasped, a lump in your throat. 

“Hi,” you breathed, shaking his hand and introducing yourself. “I know. I mean. Fuck that was creepy.” You covered your face and held back a sudden flood of emotion, knowing this would likely be your only chance to ever speak to him. 

“No, it’s alright,” he replied quickly, shaking his head, curls bouncing. “I’m used to it, I don’t find it creepy.” 

“Okay good,” you said, lowering your hands, smiling a little, cheeks flushing. 

“What are you listening to?” 

“Frank Ocean.” 

“No fucking way.” 

“What?” You asked. 

“Me too.” 

You held out your phone to show him, the song paused. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, his hands scrambling to his back pocket to pull out his phone and show you that he had been listening to the same song. Your heart stopped, when will I wake from this, please let the agony of hope end. 

“Holy shit.” 

You giggled a little behind your hand, holding back an urge to touch him. That would be creepy. 

“How interesting,” you said, your voice rising with a flirtatious edge. 

He smiled slowly and bit his lip, oh no. 

“You like him?” 

“Love him.”

“Fuck!” You suddenly yelled, a bit too loudly, for several people gave you looks of disapproval. “I have to go, shit, my friend is waiting for me.” 

His face fell instantly, and your heart skipped a few beats. “Alright, well, I hope I see you around again.” He didn’t sound very hopeful. 

“Here.” You tugged a sharpie from your purse and wrote your number quickly on his palm, pushing down another wave of emotion when you saw the size of his smile. 

“Are you sure?” He wanted to know. 

“Positive. Text me.” 

“Absolutely.” 

You held your things close and bit your lip, moving reluctantly by him. “I’ll talk to you soon?” 

He nodded eagerly with a big grin, slipping his headphones back on. “You bet.” 

Timmy turned and began to walk away, putting his head down before a small group of girls suddenly surrounded him. You spun around and began to walk away as quickly as possible, a green monster stirring in your stomach. 

Jealousy, loud and excruciating, what if they gave him their numbers too? Was it too presumptuous? He seemed to be very interested in you, and that was undeniable. 

Head lowered, music back on, you were jogging by the time you reached your destination, but it wasn’t the physical activity that had your heart thumping wildly in your chest.


	2. first visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy comes to your apartment for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Your time with your friend was lovely, a warm and consistent love that you desperately needed. She wasn’t worried about your being late, but when you told her what had happened her mouth fell open. 

“WHAT?” 

“I swear to God.” 

“YOU GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER?” She was almost shrieking. 

“I PANICKED OKAY?” 

“Oh my God, what if he texts you?” 

“He won’t.” 

“You sure about that?” She was smiling knowingly. 

“I don’t know. He seemed to really want to talk to me more…” 

“Trust your instincts, girly.” 

It wasn’t until later that night that your phone chimed pleasantly, and, somehow, you just knew. Your heart nearly stopped when it went off, and you grabbed it immediately, your hands shaking. 

Hey, this is Timmy :) 

Hi! 

Oh my God I was so worried you weren’t going to answer.

Lol why? I was afraid you wouldn’t text me. 

I was afraid you were going to regret giving me your number. I told you I would. 

You smiled broadly and took a screenshot, sending it to your friend immediately. He texted you again while you were doing so, and his eagerness was enough to make you tremble.   
How was your time with your friend? 

It was good! Nothing too exciting. But it’s nice to see her. 

I'm glad. I can’t believe we were listening to the same song. 

Do you like him a lot? 

Fuck yes. 

I’ve gotten into him only recently. 

Perhaps I’ll have to educate you some time. 

You gasped so sharply that you began to cough, dropping your phone and rushing to grab a drink of water. Smiling, glowing, you felt like the actual sun as you picked up your phone again to respond. 

I would love that!

Really? I honestly had a mini anxiety attack after sending that text. 

Yes, really! I totally understand that lol. 

Well… if it’s not too forward, I’m going to be out of town for a while within the next few weeks, so… sooner rather than later? 

Are you serious? You actually want to hang out with me? You could not fucking believe this was happening. It had to be a joke. 

Of course I do, why else would I ask? 

You sat there for a moment thinking, staring at your phone, trying to let yourself accept that this could be an actual possibility. 

When are you free? You asked. 

Any time this week really. 

How about Thursday night? It was Tuesday.

That sounds good. Do you mind if I come to you? 

Of course not! You texted your address quickly, the idea of him in your apartment leaving you breathless and excited. 

Any particular time good for you? 

If you come around 6 I can make us dinner. 

I’d love that! 

Does spaghetti sound okay? I’m not exactly a pro.

Perfect. 

Great! I’m looking forward to it. 

Me too :) 

**

Thursday, late afternoon, the sun shining through your apartment as you hurried around the kitchen, preparing dinner. A bottle of red wine to accompany, garlic bread in the oven, you went all out. Glancing at the clock, you made your way to your bedroom and dug around for something to wear, having no idea whatsoever what would be appropriate. Selecting a pair of ripped jeans and a purple hoodie, you fixed your hair quickly, sprayed some perfume and went back out to the kitchen just as he knocked on the door. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Okay, breathe, you can do this. 

Deep breaths, you opened the door wide and smiled broadly when you saw him, unable to help yourself. He beamed and waved, then ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. 

“I don’t know why I did that.” 

You giggled and gestured for him to come in, shutting the door behind him. He looked around curiously as you walked back into the kitchen to keep an eye on dinner. Pouring you both a glass of wine, you offered it to him shyly. 

“If you’d like.” 

“Thank you!” He said happily, taking it and sipping from it immediately. “Oh, that’s good shit.” 

“I was hoping you would like it.” Back into the kitchen, stove and oven off, everything was finished. He made his plate, and you nodded toward the dining room, biting your lip and grinning when he made himself comfortable, still gazing around and taking everything in. 

“You have a lovely apartment.” 

“I try.” 

“It feels very safe here.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” you said softly, a warmth spreading from your heart through your body. Sitting next to him, you both began to eat, and he pulled his phone out. 

“So I’ll play some of my favorites.” 

“Sounds good!” 

Placing his phone on the table, he put one of his playlists on shuffle, the both of you smiling as you listened and continued to eat. You had been so nervous that being around him would be anxiety-inducing and, frankly, rather terrifying; but it wasn’t. He was just a person, and, though you still felt nervous, it was a good nervous. But you couldn’t deny the fact that your heart was still pounding with every move he made. 

A few stood out to you, and you looked up some lyrics and began to sing along with him when you finished eating, loving everything he showed you. He was very passionate about his music taste, and eventually, he played some other artists and genres for you that he was interested in. You felt so blessed that he was opening himself up to you this way, a total stranger, and suddenly you felt you had to know. 

“Tim?” 

“Yeah?” He looked up at you from under long curls. 

“Why me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You don’t even know me, and you just… came to my apartment willingly. I’m surprised by that.” 

“My bodyguards are in a car not too far from here. They insisted.” 

“Oh,” you said quietly, blushing. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t be offended by that. You seem really cool, and I just… feel like I can trust you. I often trust people rather easily.” He looked down suddenly, frowning. 

“You can…” You wanted to reassure him somehow, but you weren’t sure how. “Do you want me to like… sign something that says I won’t talk to anyone about you?” 

He let his head fall back and laughed, shaking it quickly. “No, you don’t have to do anything like that.” 

You felt rather silly, but you weren’t sure how else to help him. But he had said he felt like he could trust you. You supposed that all you had to do was prove him right. 

“More wine?” 

“Please,” he said with a goofy grin. “Thank you for all of this.” His gaze darted briefly to your lips before returning to your eyes, and your mouth went dry. 

Oh, God.

“Of course, it’s my pleasure.” 

“I’ve been talking about my music taste an awful lot, I’d like to hear about yours.” 

“Really?” 

“Hit me with it.”


	3. damn butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is about to leave for Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Two weeks later. You had spent almost every day together, getting to know one another, a growing, blissful feeling. Listening to music, cooking together, asking stupid questions just to know the answer. Tim was so sweet and kind, thoughtful and genuine. He listened to every word you said with utter fascination, and it felt so good to know he was giving you his full attention. But the bubble was about to pop. Before anything could happen, before you could catch your breath, he had to leave for Paris. 

Thursday night. You invited him inside when he knocked, obsessively aware that he was leaving on Saturday and unable to do anything Friday. It frightened you terribly, for the beginnings of feelings began to develop the more time you spent with him. 

“You look lost in thought,” he said softly as he slipped his shoes off, studying you carefully. 

“I am. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Yes, please. What’s on your mind?”

“You leave tomorrow.” 

His face fell, and your heart ached horribly in your chest. You wanted so badly to touch him, to hold him, to take advantage of every single second. Because he would be gone in the morning, and you had no idea what would happen after that. 

“I’m so sorry,” Timmy said, sighing and running his hand through his hair, looking at you sadly. “I wish things were different.” 

“You do?” 

He nodded, there it was, a brief glance to your lips again. “I really like spending time with you. I hope you know that.” 

He was so sincere, and you swallowed hard, wanting so badly to kiss him. The idea was enough to make you dizzy, though it was not the first time the thought had crossed your mind. Nor would it be the last. 

“I know,” you said quietly, pushing down the raging excitement and colliding butterflies in your tummy. 

He smiled broadly and closed the space between you to hug you, your arms wrapped around his middle and your head resting on his chest. Turning your head until your face was buried in his shirt, you sighed and inhaled his scent, the feeling of his arms around you. 

“More wine?” You asked, noticing his glass was empty. 

“Yes please.” 

You poured two more drinks for the both of you, his face flushing a beautiful pink as he consumed more alcohol. Taking his hand, you led him to sit on the couch with your drinks, putting on a Hulu show. He leaned back comfortably into the cushion, sitting so close to you that your knees were touching. 

‘Breathe, girl,’ you told yourself. 

The wine was exquisite, so he decided to save the rest for when he returned. “For when I come back.” 

Your heart skipped a beat, your mouth going dry and your palms clammy. 

He wanted to come back to you. He wanted to come back to you. 

The thought was almost too much to comprehend, but the idea that he was planning on seeing you again when he finished filming was enough to make you smile to yourself. 

“You sure?” You asked tentatively. 

“What do you mean?” Timmy inquired, pausing the show. 

“Are you sure you want to see me again?” Your heart began to sink at the notion. “I’m just getting in my head about it. I know you’ll be gone for a while. Just don’t forget about me.” 

His eyes softened, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Draping an arm over the back of the couch and resting it on your shoulder, (a classic movie theater move), he wiggled a little closer with a boyish grin. “I could never forget you.” There they were again, flapping their wings like crazy against the walls of your tummy, desperately trying to escape to get to him. 

Damn butterflies. 

Your face flushed, and you looked down for a moment with a big smile on your face, wringing your hands together. “I could never forget you either, Timothee.” 

His eyes were so warm and inviting, his tongue darting out to wet his lips briefly, causing you to squeeze your thighs together, the desire overwhelming. 

“Good, you better not,” he said playfully, giving you a goofy grin. He was so fucking gorgeous.

“I promise I won’t.” 

The urge was growing by the second, and it was almost intoxicating as you desperately tried to hold it back. But you knew what was coming. Whether it was the alcohol or genuine interest, his eyes constantly found their way back to your mouth. You found yourself blushing profusely as you spoke, so aware of his body so close to your own. 

Turning a little to the side to see him better, you found his eyes seeing straight into your soul. A moment of hesitation, a moment of silence where you simply looked at one another, his hand reaching out to rest on your thigh. Swallowing hard, you closed the distance between you ever so slightly, your eyes on his lips, hoping he would get the picture. Much to your delight, he leaned in almost immediately as well, unabashedly staring at your mouth now. When you met in the middle, fireworks exploded inside of you. His lips found yours slowly and tenderly for a moment, testing the waters. You sighed into it and pressed your lips firmly against his, sweet bliss, the euphoria you had never known, your hand moving up into his hair. He moaned quietly, and it nearly sent you over the edge. Tracing his tongue along your bottom lip, Timmy smiled when you opened your mouth to kiss him deeply, kissing you back eagerly. Your other hand slipped up into his hair, and you tugged lightly on his curls, drawing another groan from deep within him. 

“You’ve no idea how much I wanted to do this,” he said against your lips. “From the very second I saw you drop all of your stuff on the sidewalk and look up at me.” 

“Oh I think I have an idea,” you said playfully, pulling back to catch your breath. 

He looked surprised. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” You pulled him back after only a few seconds, impatient and in need of him, knowing that he was going to be gone in a matter of hours. Timmy made a soft sound in response and kissed you back hard, and somehow it still wasn’t enough. Feeling bold, you straddled his waist, enjoying the shocked and delighted face he was presenting. 

“Look at you, pretty girl…” Hungry eyes found your gaze.

Hands in his hair, back to kissing him, you sat there for what felt like hours just kissing one another, soaking each other in while we can. You were so aware of the time passing, though, and every second felt more precious than the last. Trying to focus on him and not his leaving, you let yourself enjoy it while you could have it. 

But you wanted so much more than this. 

“Tim?” 

He pulled back, breathing hard. “Yes, love?” 

A moment of silence while you digested the use of the word ‘love’, before asking: “How long will you be gone?” His blissful expression dropped quickly, and you felt horrible for asking. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you…” 

“I’ll be a few months.” 

Fuck.

“Fuck,” you said aloud. 

He squeezed you close to him and pressed delicate kisses along your neck and jawline. “I will come back to you.” 

But what if he didn’t?


End file.
